


窃

by 廿殣叁 (SpectaTOR)



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/%E5%BB%BF%E6%AE%A3%E5%8F%81
Summary: 窃钩者诛，窃国者侯。纪念碑谷paro曹艾达×郭图腾





	窃

纪念碑谷paro

曹艾达×郭图腾

非正常打开方式

曹操一步踏入另一个世界。

乌鸦坐在高处低头看他走过，呱呱的叫起来。

曹操“嘿”了一声，不知道从什么时候开始，这些乌鸦就在了，无论是居高临下地看着他，还是理直气壮地从他身边走过，都一个劲冲他叫，挡着他的路。

他从身上摸出个小石头，在手里掂一掂，想起小时候和袁绍在一起打鸟的英姿，瞄了瞄最高处的那只乌鸦，然后——

“喂——”

曹操愣了一下，转身，两条长腿映入眼帘，年轻人坐在高台上，黄色的外袍有点长，随意地披在身上，从高台上垂下来好长一截。

“你想干嘛？”年轻人瞅瞅他又看看对面那只乌鸦，有点无奈。

“打乌鸦呀……”曹操下意识回答他。

“你就不能从旁边绕吗？你看它这么小一只你怎么忍心？”年轻人话这么说，却先笑了。他随手在地上撒了一把面包渣，乌鸦纷纷过来啄食。

“我养的。我叫郭嘉，郭奉孝。”年轻人撑着脑袋继续笑眯眯。

曹操也笑了，这个叫郭嘉的年轻人明显比看起来好说话。“我叫曹操。”

“嗬！”郭嘉站起来，乌鸦们呱呱叫着走开，曹操这才发现 那件黄袍子上面还有浅蓝的花纹。

“我知道你！”郭嘉拍拍手从高台上跳下来，“你就是那个窃国的曹操？”

曹操一梗，说其实我就是想把王冠还回去。郭嘉摆摆手，“这些都无所谓，不过都是别人说的罢了。窃钩者诛，窃国者侯，没什么对错——起码在我这里没什么对错。我见过很多人了，都是偷了又不敢认的，装作一副要去还的样子。你呢？”

他眼皮薄，皮肤白，笑吟吟看着曹操，说着大逆不道的话。

曹操哈哈大笑，这个人太出乎他的意料，他跋山涉水而来，长路漫漫，纪念碑谷远在天边，他曾经一腔热血，终于拿到王冠，长途跋涉只为将之归还，在旅途中，他一个人走着走着就觉得，真正配得起这王冠的人，怎么能藏在深山幽谷之中呢？不应该是金戈铁马，鞭笞天下的人么？他一腔热血未冷，又或许是冷却之后重新沸腾。也就是在这个时候，谣言流传，他也在言语里成了窃国者。

都说谣言传多了就成真，现在他有点想落实这个谣言了。

“窃钩者诛，窃国者侯——奉孝觉得我能落个什么下场？”

郭嘉没说话，仔细看他，两人对视片刻，郭嘉重新笑起来，“我可以帮你。”

有些话往往不用说的那么清楚明白。

曹操抬头，他们正在一个平台上，这里似乎很高，可夜空又高又远，一轮圆月，皎若白玉，群星寥落，仅有的几颗却灿然生辉；台下是水，在夜里黑漆漆的，能听到波浪拍打平台的声音。

曹操诗兴大发，张口就来:“月明星稀，乌鹊南飞，绕树三匝，何枝可依？山不厌高，海不厌深，周公吐哺，天下归心！”

郭嘉在一边听完，点点头，“就算我不往南飞也没树可以落好么！而且，我从来没见我养的乌鸦飞过！”

“不会飞怎么叫乌鸦？不对……”曹操的诗兴被搅和的零零碎碎，“这不是这么解释的，我给你说……”

“嘘——”郭嘉打断他，把那件黄得鲜亮的外袍往上拉了拉，微微低着头，略长的黑发有点遮脸，但曹操发誓绝对看见他笑了，不光笑，脸还有点红。

“我能明白。你放心，我认定你了。”

曹操觉得有趣，想逗逗他，又问:“怎么个认定法？”

郭嘉仰头想了想“大概就跟盖了戳的猪肉一样吧。”

这回轮到郭嘉兴致勃勃看着曹操吃瘪了。

“哎哟你简直是我老板！”郭嘉打断他的郁闷，“老板，你不是要天下归心建后宫么！别光YY，赶紧走吧。”

曹操突然就觉得刚才看见这货脸红只是以为。

灰黑的石台升上去，郭嘉坐在石台边上，两条长腿还在晃荡。石台越升越高，直入云霄，又是另一片天地。

曹操低头看了看，云雾缭绕，水红色的建筑影影绰绰地出没在云雾之后。

曹操和郭嘉在建筑之间穿梭。

这里不比之前，建筑鳞次栉比，高低错落，郭嘉瞅见一处机关，踩下去，脚下的石台就转动起来，在两座隔空楼阁之间横成一座桥。

“你倒是玩的转。”曹操先前试了几次才掌握这奥妙，没想到郭嘉一下子就明喻。

“那非得，我聪明啊。”

曹操走上台阶去踩另一个机关，高台放下来，可是一离开就又恢复原样了，“你先走！”他冲郭嘉喊了一句，郭嘉并不啰嗦，乖乖踩上高台升了上去。

“这个估计得从那边绕，台子太高，我刚试过，上不……”

“啊？为什么从那边绕？”郭嘉两只胳膊一撑就跳上去，他拍拍手上的灰，顺手把那个机关摁下，耸耸肩，“没办法，我腿长。”

曹操觉得自己应该生气一下，然而——他一点都气不起来，这样的郭嘉，实在是太好看。

他俩配合的很好，一路都顺，相辅相成，如虎添翼。那扇门近在眼前。

郭嘉此时正站在一条狭长的通道上，身后是一栋无依无靠的楼阁，阁顶就是那扇门。郭嘉走到通道顶头，踩上了那处机关，“我听说一开始偷王冠的不是你啊……”

曹操还在考虑怎么上去，突然就听到雷霆般的震动声。

“卧槽！”郭嘉骂了一声，一个趔趄跌倒在地上，他站着的那条通道正在倾斜上升！曹操赶紧往过跑，想把他拽下来，然而已经来不及了，郭嘉越升越高，通道的倾斜程度也越来越大。

这里可谓是空中楼阁，脚下就是云海茫茫，摔下去后果不堪设想！

“抓住！别放手！”曹操边叫边往那边跑，眼看着就要跳出去把郭嘉搂回来，那厢郭奉孝已经纵身一跃。

“嘶——你别过来，我大概……”郭嘉说不出话，他没空闲说话。他刚才奋力一跃，堪堪抓到了中央楼阁的边墙，现在胳膊扒着石台，大半个身子吊在外面，楼台表面还算光滑，脚底下连个可以借力的地方都没有。

郭嘉努力把自己往上支了支，发现自己太天真，刚才那一跳已经消耗了他的大部分体力，现在还能勉强挂在这就已经是苍天保佑，如果不小心一个手滑，自己就刚好可以掉下去喂乌鸦了。

“你等着我来救你！”

“卧槽，这怎么救啊！你不随身带点梅花爪啊，九节鞭啊之类的东西么！”郭嘉例行吐槽完，悄没声息地观察四周。曹操那边基本上已经没什么东西可以借助了，曹操自己也是安全的，只是不能过来进到传送门里。他发现自己右下方有一处机关，不很明显，刚才情态紧急就一直没看到，他如果能踩到那个机关，或许会出来什么解救他的石台，也有可能出来一些能帮曹操过来的台阶。不过他只有一次尝试机会，他的体力不允许他再拖下去。他一咬牙，还没使劲，对面就传来一声惊呼，然后曹操飞过来，稳当当落在他眼前，差点把他踹下去。

曹操把郭嘉拽上来，郭嘉栽在他身上，俩人累的够呛，郭嘉索性就枕在他身上，气喘吁吁“你跳过来的？”

“不然呢？”

“隔了那么远，老板你当真威武霸气。”

曹操心想这不是救你嘛，眼瞅着快掉下去了。

他俩就这么在地上安安静静躺了一会，还是郭嘉先爬起来，伸手去拉曹操，“走了。”

接下来比起刚才就要顺利太多。

郭嘉大概也是上心了，先观察周边情况，大体结构了然于胸，因此比起刚才要从容不迫多了。

“你似乎不是一开始偷王冠那个？”郭嘉问道。

“啊。一开始我只是想把王冠还回去，走着走着就被传成这样。”

“那你想窃国者侯么？”郭嘉笑问一句。

又自问自答了，“你哪是窃国之人，就算要掌握权柄，也必定是明明白白干脆利索——窃字太糟，配不上你。”

曹操哈哈大笑，这实在算得上一句称赞，而且是相当合他胃口的称赞。郭嘉倚在墙上，一副事不关己的凉薄样子，曹操凑过去，声音有点低，“奉孝。”

郭嘉没站直，听他一叫就抬头看他，正撞上一个火热的吻。他甚至没有推拒，怔了一下就投入到那个吻中，然后抬手搂住曹操。

祭坛设在一片露台上。曹操把神圣几何放入祭坛，郭嘉就倚在后面看，他们还会一起走下去，归还王冠也好，掌握权柄也罢，从第一次见面他们就认准了彼此。

神圣几何在祭坛上越升越高，郭嘉懒洋洋地抬头，却没在看那个小块，望着飘扬的旗帜发呆。

“轰——”

整个露台都开始下沉，之后坠入海中，它漂了起来，像是一艘船那样，慢慢远去了。

可是哪里不对。

郭嘉和曹操并不在一起，他的那块地儿越走越沉，水漫过他的鞋，浸湿了他那件显目的黄色外袍，漫到他的胸口。

“奉孝！”曹操真没想到还有这一招，想都没想就要往海里跳。

郭嘉脸上似乎有一瞬间的惊慌，然后看着他，摇摇头，说了什么。

曹操看懂了，他在说，回去。

他一下子惊醒。回去。没错，回去。

他真不一定能把郭嘉救回来，一个不小心还会把自己的命搭进去。他不介意，可是郭嘉在意。就算郭嘉自己不在了，他曹操也要顺着路，不回头的，踏平艰难险阻的走下去。

郭嘉最后甚至下沉得很快，一眨眼的功夫，人就不见了。曹操不敢去想他，徒然看着茫茫大海。

“贾文和你大爷！”郭嘉差点把头盔甩他脸上，“我怎么不知道有这段！前面差点把我搞下去也就算了，这是个什么鬼！”

贾诩站在一边，“和客户谈情说爱嗯哼？”

“他差点跳下去好么！跳下去了失去意识谁负责！”

“不会的，撑死就睡上半天做做春梦，防护设施都是齐全的，他如果要跳大概也下不去。”

“你简直……”

贾诩打断他，“我就想看看，实在不行我再给你送回去。”

“说好的啊，要不然今年年夜饭你特么就自己吃去吧！”

贾诩无比嫌弃地看了郭嘉一眼，他做饭好么，蹭饭吃还一副有理霸道的样子，贾诩真是差点没忍住把那句“我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人”送他当礼物。

曹操一步踏入另一个世界。

风雨交加，斜坡，海水。无路可走。

他拾级而下，踩在斜坡边缘，海水拍打在他的脚上，浸湿他的斗篷。

尽管来吧。

他依旧前行，那些海水似乎像怕他一样，随着他的脚步开始退去，海平面一点点下降，斜坡的原型也一点点显露出来。天气逐渐转好，他绕着这里走了一圈，一点黄色映入眼帘。

黄色。

黄色的衣服。

郭奉孝。

曹操皱皱眉，心乱如麻，是……尸体么？难不成真的活下来了！还是就单单是件外袍？或者更糟，什么都不是。

然后那个年轻人就从山石后面绕了出来。

“孟德？”

曹操愣在原地。

郭嘉瞅瞅自己，跟之没变化啊，难不成贾文和那祸害做了什么调整然后这丫把自己忘了？

“你……还记得我么？”郭嘉揉揉太阳穴，“窃钩者诛，窃国者……”

然后他就被曹操抱住了，勒在怀里，勒得他有点喘不过气。所以他感受到了，曹操在抖。

郭嘉叹气，抱住他，把头埋在他颈窝里，“我不会死的，抱歉……”

曹操再见到郭嘉的时候是真的自己见到真的郭奉孝。

郭嘉懒洋洋窝在沙发上戳手机，见他来了也不挪窝，“我被赶出来了。”

他眼睛里浸满笑意，怎么也不像一副被赶出来无家可归的样子。

“给我打工呗，我收留你啊。”

四点钟的阳光从窗户进来洒了一地，他们拥吻。


End file.
